In many areas of the world it is popular to gather various shellfish, such as mussels, from a body of water such as a bay. One of the problems constantly facing persons who gather these shellfish is the onerous job of cleaning them. Although certain types of bivalves do not require much cleaning before they are used, many others, particularly edible mussels, collect a great deal of muck, barnacles, and other debris on the outside of their shells, and sand inside. Cleaning the mussels before use is important regardless of whether the mussels are steamed or if they are removed from the shell prior to cooking. In either case, the existence of seaweed and sand can ruin any broth produced and the seafood dish intended to be made. Although cleaning mussels which have been gathered from the bottom of a bay has been an unpleasant task, many people feel the gastronomical rewards justify the efforts taken to clean them.